1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to, and more particularly, to a device for reducing deterioration of image quality resulted from speckle displayed on a display or rough outlines in a display system using laser light sources.
2. Description of the Background Art
In general, a laser has monochromaticity and directivity. By using such characteristics, the laser has been used in variety of fields such as optical communication, high-precision instrumentation, display or the like. As for a display system among them, a projection display method using laser light sources has been actively studied.
However, in case that an image is displayed by projecting a laser beam onto a screen or media equivalent to the screen, speckle noise formed by scattering or interference is generated.
Speckle noise is a phenomenon where the local brightness is generated on the screen at random. Since such speckle noise reduces image quality remarkably, reduction of speckle noise has arisen as the important task.
A device for reducing speckle for improving image quality should reduce speckle, operate with low power consumption. In addition, the device should be manufactured at the low unit price by not making a system excessively complicated, and be easy-to-assemble because of a small number of components.
Moreover, the device should allow its easy miniaturization, provide rapid responsiveness and secure reliability of its operation.